If you love me
by captain lyd
Summary: Maddie and Esteban. They love each other. But what happens when family, and people from the past get in the way? How far will their relationship be allowed to go, when there is opposition? I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the start of my grand, epic,-blah, blah, blah,- fic! Lol, I might be a little slow on the updates, because I'm also going to be starting a different one.**

**I am beginning this story after writing 'Closely Ballroom'. It is NOT a sequel. The entire style is going to be different, and well, there is not going to be ANY dancing. None. Zip. No dancing.**

**But I do want the RELATIONSHIP that was established in Closely Ballroom to carry into this one. Hence, the confidence, closeness, friendship, bonds, and let us not forget that KISS! (If you haven't read it, you might want to.) But the dance classes, well they probably didn't even happen in these characters past. I dunno.**

**Hope I didn't just totally confuse you.:) lol, Enjoy!**

**-captain lyd**

Maddie Fitzpatrick grunted as she tried to lift a huge box of candy bars up onto the counter.

Giving up, she straightened with a crack. She simply had no arm muscle. Moodily, Maddie gave the big box a kick.

Just then London came hurrying over to the candy counter.

"Maddie!" She shouted as she stumbled to a halt.

"What now London?' Maddie asked feeling more and more frustrated. You could always count on London to show up at the worst times. 'I'm kind of busy right now."

"Well, excuse me.' Said London huffily. 'I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping for prom dresses this afternoon."

"Aw, thanks but I can't.' Maddie replied. 'I'm saving up for a car, so I'm just going to wear the dress that I wore for junior prom. That is,' Maddie stated. 'if I go at all."

London looked shocked. "Why wouldn't you go?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, for one I have work that night,' said Maddie. 'and two, I don't have a date."

"Well.' Said London crisply. 'I can fix both of those things-Moseby!' She called.

Mr. Moseby looked up from his desk.

"Maddie can't work tomorrow night." Said London with authority.

Mr. Moseby opened his mouth to argue, but seemed to find it easier not to disagree, since he turned back to his files.

"There.' Said London. 'Now all we need to do is buy you a dress."

"Oh, London thanks but I couldn't let-"

London held up her hand. "London's decided."

Maddie stopped.

"Okay.' She said. 'But I still don't have a date."

"Oh.' Said London thinking for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. 'I can fix that too!"

London turned and scurried away.

"Wait,' said Maddie, feeling wary. 'how are you going to fix that? London?' She called. 'London!"

London was gone.

Maddie fumed as she turned back to the troublesome box of candy bars.

She didn't even want to imagine London finding a date for her. Maddie felt humiliated just thinking about it.

Besides, she didn't want London to find her a date. Maddie already knew who she wanted to take her to her prom.

But Esteban had never asked her, so what was the big deal?

A question that had been nagging at her brain entered her mind once again.

_Why didn't he ask her?_ He was her boyfriend. Well, no, he wasn't… at least not officially.

That brought another question to the surface of her thoughts. _Why wasn't it official?_

Didn't he like her? That kiss suggested he did.

She had always felt a strong bond of…well, love, friendship, whatever, to him. And she knew he felt the same way. They were best friends. And, well he _had_ kissed her…

_Once. _

But he did kiss me.

_And where is he now?_

Well, we both been very busy, and it's only been three weeks.

_ONLY three weeks?!?_

Be quiet.

_He probably just…slipped. Messed up. Let his emotions get carried away._

Well, that would mean that he felt at least _something_ for me.

_Maybe. Maybe not._

Maddie shook the pestering thoughts away, and heaved the box of candy bars up onto the counter with all of her might. Maybe it was best if London did find a date for her. Someone she didn't even know. Just a guy she could go with for the night as a friend. Then she wouldn't have to get worked up about how it would affect you-know-who and their 'possibly existent' relationship.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter seems a little…blah, but as always, the story gets more exciting as it goes on.**

**Please review! **

**-captain lyd**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my wonderful reviewers: I LOVE you guys! Okay next chapter. Please read and review! Hope you like it-**

**captain lyd**

"Oh, no. That one looks terrible on you."

Maddie sighed, and headed back into the changing room for what had to be the hundredth time that day.

"Honestly Maddie, you need to find some thing that doesn't make you look like a eggplant, or a string bean.' London said in a matter of fact voice. 'Oh, and nothing white."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "What if my date likes white?"

"You wore white for prom last year. This is last prom you'll have. You need some thing… Bold.' London began riffling through more clothes racks. 'And besides, your date doesn't like white."

"Well maybe if you tell me who my date IS, then we could-"

"No way.' Said London in a that's-final-sort-of-voice. 'But, don't worry. You are going to be one happy camper when you find out."

"London-" Maddie began, but London quickly cut her off with a squeal as she pulled a dress from one of the racks.

"Ooh, Maddie, how about this one? Isn't it to DIE for?"

Maddie opened the dressing room door a crack, and surveyed the dress with a slight grimace. "It's pink. And black."

"But it's going to look great once you put it on!" London exclaimed, shoving the dress at her.

"London I don't want-"

But London had already shoved it through the crack in the door, grabbed the door handle, and pulled it shut.

Maddie had to admit though, as she looked at the dress, that there was some beautiful embroidery on the pink parts.

After Maddie got the dress on, she surveyed herself in front of the mirror. London was right.

The strapless top was a deep, pretty pink, with beautiful embroidery on it. Then the back, which was black, came around in front of her, and met at the stomach with a pretty jewel clasp. Then the dress flowed down, black, with two pleats in front where you could see the pretty sparkly pink materiel.

She walked out of the changing room. London surveyed her with a grin on her face. "Well was I right, or was I right?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, and scowled at her. "You were right."

She turned to look again in the mirror as London jumped up and down clapping.

"Yay, me! And your date will LOVE this dress."

"You think so?" Maddie asked, twirling slightly.

"I know so.' Said London with a 'smartical' look in her eyes. 'Now lets buy it, you can come to my suite, and we'll get ready!"

"Okay." Said Maddie heading back to the dressing room. She almost didn't want to take the dress off.

**Maddie &Esteban Maddie & Esteban**

Back at London's suite, Maddie tried to keep anxious butterflies out of her stomach as she was getting her hair done by one of London's hairdressers.

London still had refused to tell Maddie whom she had found for her date. And by the comments that London had made, it was someone that Maddie knew.

They were both already in their dresses. Maddie was in her pretty black and pink one, and London, in a sparkly purple/maroon dress that was layered at the bottom and tied around her neck.

Maddie sat very straight and fingered the diamond necklace that London had let her borrow. It cost more money that she made in a year. London had six of them.

Maddie was leaving her hair down, so it didn't take the hairdresser long to finish with her, but London wanted hers up, so Maddie had to sit and wait for her.

Finally, London deemed her hair 'acceptable' and stood up. Maddie quickly scrambled up out of her seat, and tried not to let her nerves show. Though she wouldn't mind if they did if it got London to tell her who her date was.

"Are you ready?" London asked.

Maddie nodded and they headed out of the suite.

**Maddie+Esteban Maddie+Esteban**

Esteban picked up the last of the suitcases he needed to haul up to the 23rd floor. He grunted as he lifted it. _"It must be filled with bricks." _He thought, sweating slightly. He turned to head toward the elevator, when he suddenly stopped.

The most gorgeous woman he ever saw in his life just stepped out of the elevator and stood there, talking to London. Esteban blinked. It was Maddie. And she was in what had to be the most beautiful dress ever. Esteban felt his stomach do a back flip as the memory of a certain kiss floated, unbidden, to his mind.

In his mind's eye he saw that kiss being played out again, but this time Maddie was wearing an amazing dress, and he was in his uniform. In fact, it was in the exact place they both were right now at this very second, and for some strange reason Mr. Moseby was there telling them something and-

"Esteban!"

Esteban shook himself out of his reverie and realized Mr. Moseby really was calling him.

"I've called you twice already!' Mr. Moseby said walking towards him. 'What could possibly have you so-?" He broke off as he saw the girls standing there. "Why, London! Maddie! You two look lovely."

"Thanks." Said Maddie blushing slightly and looking down at her dress.

"I know." Said London beaming, and adjusting the bottom of her dress.

Esteban just stood there. He knew he should say something to the extant of how beautiful they both were, but that would mean he would have to be able to think of something other than how Maddie looked.

Maddie suddenly looked up, and straight into his eyes. Esteban quickly tried to find his voice.

"You-you look amazing." He stuttered hoarsely.

Maddie blushed even deeper.

Esteban cleared his throat and forced his eyes over to London. "Um, you both do." He added.

"Hm, thanks.' Said London offhandedly. 'Moseby, did-' her voice dropped to a dramatic whisper '- did Maddie's date get here yet?"

Esteban felt his mind crash suddenly back to earth.

"No he did not.' Said Moseby. 'Oh, and Esteban, it's your night to polish the carts. Make sure you lock up when you're done.' He turned back to Maddie and London. 'Have a good evening ladies."

"Bye." Maddie and London both said.

_Maddie had a date…_

"Well, I guess we can just wait here for him.' Said London. 'Aaron is meeting me there."

_Maddie had a date…_

"London,' Maddie asked angrily. 'Who is he?"

…_not that she couldn't get a date,_

"Aaron Carter, silly."

_but the fact that she had wanted to…_

"No, not him.' Maddie glared at her. 'My date!"

Esteban suddenly snapped back into focus.

"Well, if you want to know so bad,' London said innocently. 'He's at the door."

Maddie and Esteban whipped around to face the door.

**Maddie&? Maddie&?**

Maddie felt shocked. "Trevor? What are you doing here?"

Trevor was wearing a suit and a winning smile.

"I was in town, and I heard you needed a date."

Maddie turned to London, who gave her a big, 'what did I tell you?' smile.

Maddie felt a little confused. She and Trevor had dated for the week that he had been in Boston, then he left for college and she never heard from him again. But now here he was, acting like them going out was the most natural thing in the world.

Maddie didn't know what to think.

Trevor stepped closer to her and put his arm around her waist. He smiled down at her again. "You look gorgeous."

Goosebumps popped out on Maddie's arms. Having Trevor so close and looking like that did that to you.

He leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you."

She smiled. It wouldn't hurt to give him a try. "Thanks.' She said. 'Are you ready to-' she turned and spotted Esteban still standing there. 'Oh, Trevor, have you met Esteban?"

"Yeah, Bellhop right?' He grinned and held out his hand. 'I think you maybe even carried my bags for me last time I was here."

Esteban nodded, but didn't shake Trevor's hand. He was looking at Maddie with an odd expression on his face. Was it worry?

Maddie shook away that thought. She wasn't going to spend her whole night worrying about what Esteban thought. If Trevor bothered him so much, than maybe HE should have asked her out.

A voice inside her head complained that she was not being reasonable. Maddie tried to shake that away too.

"Are we going people, or what?" London asked already halfway out the door.

"Comin'." Trevor called. And with that he steered Maddie out the door.

She tried to get one last glimpse of Esteban, but they were out on the sidewalk before she could.

**Don't kill me! I'm on your side, you'll see. Tell me how you think it's going! Ps. For those who saw the episode "Loosely Ballroom", Give me an 'aye' if you wanted to kill that Lori girl the second she walked in clutching Esteban's arm. She reminded me of 'Nicole' from my story 'Reunion'. I was all like, 'Get your arms off of Maddie's man, you evil little...'  
**

**Though, honestly, I can't tell you how relieved I was to find out that she really was mean, and not like Esteban's fiancee, or something.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, all. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this new installment!**

Esteban grunted as he scrubbed the bottom of the luggage carts. The radio had just announced that it was 12:05. He still had two carts to go. Esteban leaned back, and then sat down, wiping the perspiration off of his forehead. _12:05. _Maddie had been gone for three hours already._ How long does a high school dance go?_

He tried to brush off his thoughts. _She's fine. There's nothing to worry about, it's a school dance for cryin' out loud. _He desperately tried to convince himself of these things, but to no avail.

He didn't know what it was that had him so worried. No. That was a lie. He knew _exactly_ what it was. It was Trevor.

_Stop being a jealous jerk. _He told himself mentally. _Maddie didn't even know who her date was._

But the alarm bell of a voice inside his head went off. The problem wasn't that he was jealous, as much as afraid. Afraid that he would lose her? That wasn't what was bothering him either.

As soon as Trevor set eyes on Maddie, no, as soon as he walked through the lobby's door; Esteban noticed something different.

He had changed. He was no longer Maddie's little crush. He was… he was, a _college_ guy. With the typical one thing on his mind

And when Trevor looked at Maddie, he wasn't just looking at her. He was taking her all in.

Esteban tried to mentally shake himself of those disturbing notions. He had noticed her too. He also, had been standing there staring at her, oblivious to the world.

_But that's different._

Why? He asked himself. Because he had kissed her? Did that give him some kind of right? Well, Trevor had kissed her too. No doubt loads of times.

Esteban sighed as he thought over his dilemma. His mind kept straying to the way Trevor had swaggered in and looked Maddie up and down, right before moving in and draping his arms all over her. He shuddered.

_Maddie._

Esteban instinctively pulled the something out of his pocket, and looked down at it. It was his mother's old ring. He had been carrying it around for three weeks. And he didn't know why.

What was he going to do? Waltz right up to Maddie and say, "Hi there Maddie. Now I know I haven't really talked to you for three weeks, and who knows, Trevor might even be your boyfriend again, but you know we _did_ kiss. And just to make our relationship really awkward, will you marry me?"

Esteban sighed again and raked his fingers through his hair. Some guy was singing a song on the radio that Esteban remembered from one of his dad's old records. The man began to croon.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in-_

_But I can't help, falling in love-_

"_-con usted_." Esteban murmured the last words under his breath in Spanish. That was certainly how Esteban felt right now. Like a foolish man who somehow managed to kiss Maddie, and yet was terrified to tell her how he felt. But, he also couldn't deny, that even though he and Maddie had never sought out more than a friends relationship, he couldn't help, no matter how many times he tried to talk himself out of it, falling in love with her.

_**Maddie & Esteban**_

Maddie walked blindly down the road. Tears were streaming down her face, leaving long black mascara streaks in their wake. She had no idea where her feet were taking her.

How did she ever think that she could fall in love with Trevor again? How did she ever feel that way in the first place? How could she have been such an idiot?

As she marched onward down the nearly empty street, her heel caught in a crack in the pavement. She stopped and, giving an angry sobbed, she ripped off the pair of black sandals and chucked them away. She continued barefooted down the road.

Her beautiful prom dress was ripped on the bottom, where she had stepped on it, and the pretty pink part was stained with mascara. Some guy whistled at her, but she just plowed on down the street, feeling lost. Suddenly, she stopped in her path as the huge building that was the Tipton hotel loomed suddenly above her. Finally. Home.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Maddie scrambled up the steps, and tried to push the door open.

It was locked. Another sob escaping her, she tried again, then slumped down, and sat on the step. What was she going to do? Go to her house? She couldn't bear to face her parents right now. But she also couldn't sit on this step forever. She would rather face her angry family, than risk the possibility of London bringing Trevor back to the hotel to find Maddie.

Maddie sniffled. Why did this have to happen to her?

**_Maddie & Esteban_**

Esteban stuffed the ring back into his jeans, sat up quickly, and listened. Nothing at first, then there was another rattling sound. He got to his feet. Either someone was trying to break in to the Tipton hotel, or they had some very late guests.

**HAHAHA! Am I evil, or WHAT?!? Well, you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to hear the good stuff:)**

**The song in the story is 'Falling in love with you', by Elvis of course. Oh, fun fact. Maddie's dress is one that I saw Ashley Tisdale wearing online. Very pretty. ANYWAY, anyone who reviews gets my permission to throw a particularly smelly vegetable at Trevor, for…whatever it was that he did. Or, if you would like to reserve judgment until the next chapter, that is fine. Lol, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the patience! Here is the one you've all been waiting for… ladies and Gentlemen… chapter four!**

_I heard somewhere once that love is like friendship on fire._

_That's how I feel about you._

_-the perfect man_

Esteban made his way past the desk manager who was, as Esteban could have guessed, sleeping. Usually the doors of the Tipton were locked at night, and the night manager let late guests in. The only problem was there were hardly ever any late guests coming to the Tipton. That meant that the desk managers usually slept on the job.

As Esteban opened the door he did a double take at the scene in front of him. A pretty blonde young woman was sitting on the steps, rocking back and forth slightly while she cried, hair mussed, dress ripped, make-up running down her face, and barefooted.

"Maddie?"

"Esteban?"

"Oh my gos- Maddie! What happened?" Esteban asked, horrified.

He quickly scrambled down the steps and, putting his arm around her shoulders, sat down. Maddie broke down completely. Sobbing, she flung her arms around Esteban and buried her face into his shirt. Esteban didn't say anything. He just sat there with his arms around her rubbing her back soothingly, softly saying 'it's okay' again and again. It felt good to hold her. Right to hold her.

Immediately the worst assumptions started to form in his mind, and it was all he could do to refrain himself from interrogating her. Biting his lip, he sat there and quietly waited for a break in the sobbing.

As she started to calm slightly, Esteban pulled her away and looked her in the eyes, "Maddie,' he said softly, yet solemnly. 'you have to tell me what happened."

Her eyes sparked with anger and tears welled up in them once again. "I-it wa-was-' she gulped. 'Trevor. H-he-" she stopped and broke down again.

Her muffled cries tore at Esteban, and all he thought of was the many ways he could decapitate a certain college boy. "Maddie.' He said firmly, causing her to look up at him. 'What did he do? He didn't… He, he didn't-?"

"No.' Maddie said hollowly. 'He tried. But London's been teaching me some of her Martial Arts moves." She tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Where was London during all of this?" Esteban demanded, feeling angrier and angrier.

"Look, it's n-not her fault.' Maddie said between shaky breaths. 'She didn't know, she was dancing w-with Aaron."

Esteban bit his lip, and nodded once to show he understood London was innocent. He pulled Maddie closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was sure that he would be dead before he let Trevor near her again.

Maddie rested her head on his shoulder and twined her arms around his neck. She wasn't crying anymore, and the aftermath sobs were slowing down.

Esteban rested his chin against her hair and kissed her on the forehead. _Why hadn't he_ _told her how he felt weeks ago? Maybe this whole ordeal wouldn't have even taken place. Why-?_

Esteban's train of thought broke off as he realized Maddie had straightened up and was look right at him.

"Esteban.' She asked seriously. 'Do you love me?"

Esteban felt shocked and completely floored at this question. An alarm bell went off in his brain screeching at him to say 'yes' as he looked into Maddie's eyes. Of course the part of his brain that affected his ability to talk went completely blank. "I- uh, I-"

"Because I love you."

The alarm bell was making it impossible to think it was buzzing so loudly.

"And, if you love me… then you need to tell me."

Esteban screwed up his eyes against the confusing noise in his head, and plunged in. "I-I, I do." He croaked hoarsely. "I do, I love you."

Maddie's eyes lit up for second, and she threw her arms around him letting out a watery laugh. "Oh why didn't you tell me before?" She pulled back and smiled up into his eyes.

Esteban was still recovering from his shock as he answered. "You have no idea how hard it is to have to tell some one that."

"Oh, yeah?' she asked smiling sarcastically. 'I just did."

Esteban laughed. 'Yeah, well, still. You females put a lot of pressure on us guys. For you it's easy, 'cause no one expects it of you."

"Oh, yeah, uh-huh, sure." Maddie said all traces of tears gone from her face, except for a red nose, and some very runny mascara.

Esteban smiled and hugged her closer. Suddenly her bright eyes clouded over.

"What's the matter?" Esteban asked, peering down into her dark eyes.

"I just thought, it's just that…I guess I kind of realized-' she broke off and looked at Esteban, 'My parents are not going to like this."

Esteban frowned. "How so? They never even cared about any of your boyfriends before."

"Yeah,' Maddie said dismally. 'Well now that I'm eighteen they've been practically hounding me with 'marital advice'. Since their marriage isn't the best, they've seemed to decide that there is only one point in marriage.' She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Money. If he's not rich then I might as well be dead in their eyes."

Esteban swallowed. Maddie's parents might not be the best, but he certainly didn't want her to have to choose between them and him. He cleared his throat.

"Don't say it." Maddie said abruptly.

"What?" Esteban asked.

"I know what you're going to say, and don't. They obviously DON'T have my best interests at heart, and I am not following their rules in this situation. They've gone to far."

"Well, Maddie you know that my grandmother is also going to have a fit. She expects me to marry one of the noble woman of my country, or at least _someone_ from my country! If she finds out about us, she… oh, I don't even want to know what she will do."

"My parents will tell me I can't see you."

"My grandmother will separate us, and drag me back to my country."

"She can do that?"

"Oh, you haven't met my grandmother."

"Well then what do we do?' Maddie asked, wrapping her arms around her knees. 'I've known you forever and loved you for as long as I can remember. First as a friend, then as… more."

Esteban gulped. 'Me too."

"I wish… oh, I don't even know what I wish." Maddie said sadly.

"I do." Esteban whispered.

Maddie turned to look at Esteban, who had taken her hand, and was now moving down to the lower step. He kneeled and took something out of his pocket.

Esteban took a deep breath. "Maddie I should have asked you this the second you turned eighteen."

Maddie's breath caught in her chest.

"And I need to know if you really... truly... completely …if you love me."

**Whoo! What do you think of that huh? Four chapters in and despite the way it seems this fic is FAR from being over. I do believe this might be the first proposal in all Maddie/Esteban-dom! Lol, anyway, I know that I was going to finish 'The Greatest Time of Year' before I wrote anymore of this, but I just couldn't stay away! (Don't worry I am going to finish it.) Reviews are muchly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I took so long to update. (go ahead, yell at me) ;) Here's the next installment!**

_Love begins in a moment-_

_Grows over time-_

_And lasts for an eternity_

"Yes.' Maddie flung her arms around him knocking him back onto the lower steps.

Esteban closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. Everything he could want… She was everything he could want.

Maddie pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "When?" she asked.

"Well, I was kind of thinking…' he broke off and ran his hand through his hair. 'Like tonight."

Maddie's eyes got big, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Are- are you serious?"

"Okay, it doesn't have to be tonight, it's just…' he struggled for the right words. 'Going to get harder the longer we wait to keep it a secret."

"Secret?"

"Maddie, come on, what have we just been talking about!?"

"Well… you're right…' she said slowly. 'It's just I never really pictured my wedding to be an… an… an elopement."

He pulled her closer to him. "I know, I know, me either. And if there was any other way that I could think of, then…"

Maddie pulled away, and smiled at flirtatiously up at him. "Nah, I've changed my mind, I wanna elope."

Esteban grinned at her. "Yeah, okay right. But it doesn't have to be tonight."

Maddie gave him an evil grin. "But what if I don't want to wait?"

"Maddie!"

Maddie burst out laughing. "You didn't have to take it like that!"

"Well, honestly, how else could it be taken?"

She giggled, and smacked him on the arm.

She looked down at her dress. "Seriously though, you're gonna have to wait for me to nip up to London's closet and borrow a dress, 'cause I REFUSE to get married in this ripped and stained thing."

Esteban studied her. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Maddie placed her hands on his arm. "It's just… you're right. We wont be able to keep it a secret very long. We really don't have anything to gain by waiting. It's not like I could know you any better than I do now. And there is no way I'm going to lose you because our families figure it out.'

She leaned in closer to him, and whispered into his ear. 'I love you."

Esteban turned to look at her. Did she know what she was asking? Was she ready for this? Would she still love him in the morning? He looked into her convinced eyes and knew that the answer was yes.

"I love you too. Are you ready?"

_All I want is for you to be happy and_

_Take this moment to make you my family_

London smiled up at Aaron. "I'm glad that your sing-y thing was rescheduled."

"You mean, my concert?"

"Yeah."

Aaron smiled back at her. "Well, my agent is furious, but hey.' He leaned closer to her.

London smiled, and leaned up to kiss him, when, all of a sudden she spotted Trevor out of the corner of her eye. He looked angry. He wasn't wearing a tie anymore, and his jacket was stuffed under his arm, which he was rubbing. He also winced as he stepped on his right leg.

London pulled away. "TREVOR!" she called, and motioned for him to join them.

Trevor looked up and quickly away. He kept walking, but then sighed and turned back to London and Aaron. He walked over to them.

London grinned. "Aren't you having tons of fun? Where's Maddie?"

Trevor's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed. But he quickly smiled and said casually, "She had to leave."

London didn't notice any of his first reaction. "Oh, she probably had to go to a third job or something.' She said waving her hand as if to give Maddie her leave. _Why does Maddie have to ruin everything for herself? _She thought. She then pointed at his chest. 'And where's your tie?' She continued on with out an answer. 'Really, your suit looks so much better with it-"

Aaron smiled and cut her off. "Um, so are you going to stick around?" he asked Trevor.

"Nah.' Trevor said offhandedly. 'I'm gonna go." He turned to London. "See you." He turned and limped quickly away, rubbing his arm.

Aaron waved and turned back to London. "Does he always walk like that?"

London gave him a confused look. "Like what?"

"Never mind."

_One to treasure the rest of your days here and_

_Give you pleasure in so many ways, dear_

Maddie was rummaging around in London's closet when suddenly she smiled. Reaching her hand to the back of London's closet she pulled out a long, white evening gown. It had thin straps, and beading on the top. She smiled as she quickly shrugged of her prom dress and slipped into the beautiful gown. She grinned as she smoothed the long flowing material in front of London's mirror, which for once had nothing to say.

Her ring flashed and sparkled in the light. It was a gold band, with a huge diamond in the middle, surrounded with rubies. She bit her lip, and smiled. Quickly she lifted the bottom of her dress and scurried into London's bathroom to remove her smeared makeup.

_All I want is for you to be happy and_

_Take this woman and make you my family_

Esteban rummaged through his locker and took out his change of clothes. He looked at the black t-shirt and jeans skeptically. He wished Mr. Moseby was about two feet taller, so he could fit into one of his three suits he had hanging in the closet next to the lockers. Well, at least the jeans weren't ripped and the shirt wasn't covered in grease and mascara like the one he was currently sporting.

He went into the bathroom to change and wash up. He had just finished talking on the phone for the last twenty minutes with his pastor. It took a lot of explaining, and since he had told him about Maddie before, a lot of reassuring that she was of age, and was making this decision for her self.

Esteban splashed some water on his face and grabbed a towel. His pastor was great, and after a lengthy explanation, agreed to be ready to marry them when they got there at one fifteen in the morning. That is as long as they didn't ring the doorbell and wake the kids.

He dried his face, and left the bathroom. He walked quietly past the sleeping night manager and sat down on a sofa to wait for Maddie.

Suddenly he saw the elevator open and he rushed to his feet, as out came…

Maddie blushed as she stepped out of the elevator and saw Esteban scramble to his feet. She grinned again and smoothed the front of her dress. She might not look like the bride to the rest of the world, but at least the groom couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Esteban stumbled over his own feet as he quickly walked forward, and put his arms around her. "You look so beautiful."

Maddie smiled, then glanced at the sleeping night manager, and whispered, "Did you call your pastor?"

Esteban nodded. "Yes, and-' he glanced at his watch, and quickly looked back at her. 'and we've got to be there in ten minutes, let's go!"

_Will you…_

_Agree…_

_To take…_

_This man…_

_Into…_

_Your world_

Maddie stepped out of the car and into the cool night air. She shivered slightly, but more with anticipation than because it was cold. She looked up at the parsonage. It was a big, beautiful white house.

Esteban closed his car door and came up behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. They stood there like that for a minute, just looking up at the huge house.

"Are you ready?" Esteban muttered into her hair.

Maddie turned around and grinned up at him. "Why do you keep asking me that?' she leaned up onto her tiptoes, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. 'I've been waiting three weeks for you, slow poke."

_And finally you have found someone perfect _

_And finally you have found yourself_

_With me_

Esteban knocked on the door.

After a few seconds it opened slowly and a short, skinny, man with sandy brown hair who appeared to be in his late thirties, poked his head out.

"Esteban? Come on inside." He opened the door, and Maddie saw that he was in a bathrobe.

Esteban squeezed Maddie's hand and led her inside.

She stepped through the doorway, and saw a short woman with long, red hair sitting on a sofa, also in a bathrobe.

The woman stood and grabbed Maddie's hands. "Hello Maddie, my name is Annie. My husband is the pastor of Esteban's church.' She smiled. 'I guess I'm going to be your maid of honor!"

Maddie smiled back at her. She felt a little awkward, but this woman seemed nice enough.

Esteban was talking to his pastor, and Annie led Maddie to the sofa and sat down. "You look gorgeous.' She sighed. 'I used to look like that… then I had kids.' She laughed. 'So how old are you? Matthew didn't say…"

Maddie smiled. She liked Annie, and felt like she could trust her, but she wasn't quite sure how she would react to her age. "I'm, I'm eighteen." She said softly.

Annie grinned. "I was seventeen when I got married. Matthew was twenty-two and couldn't wait to be a missionary.' She sighed, and smiled at the memory. 'Well, we had been together for about nine months, but I had know him since I was four years old. I wasn't about to let him just leave me for a whole year. So, Matthew, me, and my parent's talked it over. Next week I was a married woman."

Maddie smiled. "At least your parents were supportive."

Annie smiled sadly, and gave Maddie's hand a small squeeze. "Well, Matthew did tell me about that.' She gave her a sympathetic look. 'I'm here if you need me, okay?"

Maddie nodded.

Just then Esteban and the pastor walked over. They had just been discussing the marriage license.

"Dear, Rick just arrived, so we can start.' He said to Annie, who hurried to get the door. He turned to Maddie and smiled. He held out his hand. "Hi Maddie, my name is Matthew Krueger, and I'll be your pastor this evening." He said in the voice of a waiter. He laughed, and shook her hand.

Annie came back into the room with another man, that Esteban greeted.

Matthew turned back to Esteban. "Are you two ready to start? Or would you like a few moments?"

Esteban turned to Maddie. She grabbed his hand and smiled teasingly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**Sorry if this was long and kind of boring… think of it as the prologue to the rest of the story. Lol, and the quote at the beginning isn't mine… I saw it on a stamp at a craft shop. The parts of song in the story are from "Hard to Concentrate" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Here is my next, and much overdue, chapter! I'm not sure if I even have any readers left any more, but hey! I am going to finish this thing!**

_In my dreams I can see you-_

_Your eyes are like the sky that shines so bright_

_And when I wake in the morning-_

_Everything just feels so right_

_-Maddie Fitzpatrick_

Maddie opened her eyes to a soft light streaming in from around the curtains. It took her a second to remember where she was… then she smiled. She was in a suite. She smiled again, and curled her fingers around the covers, and her toes under them. A big happy bubble filled her, and she fought the urge to quickly turn around. She didn't want to wake him.

Slowly, she turned and looked into the face of her husband. She sighed slightly to herself. How did she, poor, pathetic Maddie Fitzpatrick, get so lucky? She smiled softly. She had asked Annie that question jokingly after the ceremony. Annie had taken her hand and said with a smile. "Maddie, luck has nothing to do with it."

Maddie fought the urge to throw her arms around him, and wake him up by lack of oxygen. She laughed quietly at the thought, and just snuggled up to him instead. She reached up and gently stroked her fingers through his dark hair. She sighed again. She could get used to this.

After they had said their vows last night, or rather earlier this morning, they had come back to the Tipton and Esteban had quietly checked them in. They were now in one of the Tipton's suites.

Esteban now shifted and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, and then looked down at her. He smiled. "Hey there girly girl." He said quietly.

Maddie smiled back up at him, and pressed her lips to his. "Hey."

Esteban looked over her head at the clock. "What time is it?" he asked blearily.

Maddie turned to look, and yelped. She jumped out of the bed. "I'm gonna be late!" she shouted, scrambling like mad for the uniform she had brought up with her.

Esteban sat up, and ran his hand sleepily through his hair. "Late for what?" he groaned.

Maddie hopped around as she tugged on her skirt and socks. "Late for my shift, silly."

Esteban moaned and flopped back against the pillows. "Ugh… work…."

Maddie smirked and swooped over to kiss him, before heading into the bathroom to wash her face and apply some deodorant.

She whisked in, quickly washed up and finished changing. Esteban had gotten up and walked over to the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame as she buttoned the last button of her shirt. Just then she stopped, looked in the mirror, and gasped.

Esteban jumped. "What?" he asked.

Maddie yanked the collar of her shirt over slightly and turned to glare at him. There was a red mark on her collarbone. Esteban smirked, a teasing grin spreading across his face. "Nice." He teased.

Maddie continued to glare. She turned back to the mirror and tried to hide it the best she could with her collar. "It is not nice!' she hissed. 'You know someone's going to see that, and how am I supposed to explain that _you_ gave me a _hickey_?!" she demanded.

Esteban bit his lip, trying not to laugh at her. "Well I'm sorry.' He retorted, a look of fake offence on his face. 'I wasn't exactly trying to…"

Maddie turned around and smacked his arm. "Yeah, well, way to go.' She said sarcastically. She grabbed the bag she had brought from her locker and rummaged through it. 'Great. No cover up." She sighed, and looked up at him. 'Well if our secret is blown, it's your fault." She said in a fake accusing voice.

Esteban smiled, stepped closer, twisted his arms around her, and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Maddie smiled, and kissed him back.

Esteban grinned as he pulled away. "Deal.' He joked. Then he got a little serious. 'Maddie, you know we can't just keep it a secret forever… that's why we got married at two in the morning, you know…"

Maddie bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, do you think we should tell your parents?"

Maddie looked up quickly. "No! I mean…' she sighed. 'Soon, okay? Just not today…' She forced a smile. 'I just don't want to jump in the unpleasant stuff right on our wedding day…" she said.

Esteban looked at her for a second, then nodded. "Okay. But aren't they going to wonder where you are?"

"I'll tell them I'm staying at London's." she said immediately. She had thought of that problem last night.

Esteban smiled and kissed her again. "Alright, fine. You'd better get moving missy…" he said with a grin.

Maddie kissed him once more, and sneakily hurried down stairs. But before she headed out the door, she shouted back. "Your shift starts in twenty minutes, don't forget!"

Esteban moaned, and flopped back on the bed.

**Maddie & Esteban Maddie & Esteban.**

Maddie had somehow, miraculously made it down to the lobby and to her candy counter with out anyone realizing she had snuck down instead of using the front doors. She straightened her collar again, and tried to compose herself to look as casual and natural as she could. Like it was just another day a work. Nothing new. Nothing to report. Same old boring stuff going on in Maddie Fitzpatrick's life. That's right, absolutely nothing new-

"Hi Maddie!"

Maddie uttered a small scream and almost jumped out of her skin. It was Zack and Cody. "Oh, hi guys…' she answered back, hand to her heart. 'You sacred me."

Cody smiled at her. "How was prom?"

"Yeah. Who'd you go with?" Zack demanded, frowning.

Maddie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just London, and some friends." She said, half truthfully. She really didn't want to get into to discussing Trevor. That incident was one she was more than willing to put behind her.

Zack looked a little more relaxed. "Oh good. So do you want to grab a bite-?'

"Maddie, what happened to your neck?" Cody asked suddenly, leaning forwards, eyes squinted to see the bruised looking spot.

Maddie jumped, and quickly put her hand over the mark. "Nothing!" she said quickly, eyes wide.

Zack and Cody glanced at each other, then gave her confused, non-trusting looks.

Maddie was stuttering. "Um, I- uh, you see I-I got- um…. ' She was scrambling for an excuse, any excuse. '…hit!"

Cody looked at her incredulously. "Hit?"

"Yes! Hit. With a… well, with- with uh… ' Maddie glanced around the room for an idea, and then her eyes caught what Zack was holding in his hands. 'A football! Yeah, uh-hmm, that's it." She nodded earnestly.

Zack raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You got hit in the neck with a football?"

Cody also raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, who plays football at prom?"

Maddie shrugged, and scoffed. "Yeah well, you know…. Jocks… what can you do, right?" she asked, shrugging and chuckling nervously.

"Yeah okay." Zack said, shrugging.

"Riiiiight." Cody said, looking confused and weirded out.

Maddie just grinned and quickly changed the subject. "You guys want candy? Good, great, here you go!" she said, stuffing a bar in each of their hands and shooing them away.

Zack and Cody headed for the door confused, and looked down at the candy they were holding.

Cody looked at Zack. "Is it me, or is Maddie acting weird? I mean _football_? And _free_ candy? What's up with that?"

Zack shrugged and unwrapped his candy bar. "Who cares? If Maddie wants to start giving out free candy, I'm just fine with that." He grinned and took a huge bite.

Maddie turned to a huge pile of new gum that had to be sorted, and breathed a silent sigh of relief. They were gone. She rolled her eyes at herself. _Not_ that she had been very convincing. If she kept up acting like a total spaz she might as well just announce the marriage to the entire lobby right here and now. She sighed again, and picked up a pack of vanilla gum she had ordered for Patrick. She stepped out from behind the counter walked over to put it in his locker, thinking about how to keep her husband a secret.

Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her wrist tightly, and spin her around. She gasped as she felt his mouth meet hers and he held her tightly to him. She was so shocked and tried to pull away. They were practically in the middle of the lobby, what happened to keeping it a secret for a little while? She gasped again when she finally pulled away from his lips. "Esteban! What are you-?!' she stopped and her mouth fell open as her eyes blanked.

Instead of Esteban's warm, brown eyes, a pair of hard, blue one's met hers.

"Who?" Trevor asked dangerously.

**MUWAHAHAH! Okay, eh-hem. Lol, thanks for reading, and hopefully my next chapter won't take me so long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support over the past months. I'm really not sure if I have readers left or not- but if I do, I'm so sorry I haven't posted this sooner.**

Maddie yanked away from him. "Trevor! How dare you- what the heck are you doing here?" She whispered unevenly, voice shaking in shock and anger.

Trevor stepped forward and gripped her upper arm. He grabbed her wrist with his other hand, and twisted, pulling her back to him as he did so. "I came to give you a second chance.' He hissed in her ear.

"What makes you think I want one? Get the hell away from me!"

"Oh you want one…" he breathed dangerously in her ear, as he trailed one of his hands up her side while the other one gripped her firmly around the waist.

Maddie struggled slightly, trying not to make too much of a scene, but also trying to get his filthy hands off of her. "Trevor get-"

"Why don't we finish this outside? Or maybe up stairs… " Trevor crooned.

--

Mr. Moseby looked up from the papers he was filing behind his desk and frowned. Madeline knew better then to show such disgraceful behavior in the middle of the lobby. He shook his head. He'd have to have a discussion with her about- his frown suddenly deepened and he perked up- listening closely. Maddie seemed to be shrugging away from the boy and her voice was in a loud, angry whisper.

--

"Trevor get away from me now- I don't ever want to see you again!" Maddie said, voice rising in fury as she all out struggled to get away from him.

--

Esteban yawned and smiled as he stepped into the elevator and punched in the lobby button. He raked his hand through his hair again and adjusted his collar. He was tired… but he had really never felt better.

--

Zack and Cody were at the door, but turned around upon hearing commotion behind them. Maddie was struggling against some guy, who seemed to be continually trying to kiss her and move her towards the stairs. Mr. Moseby seemed to be edging out from behind his desk and was watching them with a sharp and serious look on his face.

-

"Trevor, no-"

"You were a very bad girl last night…."

"Trevor-"

"You hurt my arm..." He started to trail his lips down her neck, holding her fast.

"Trevor-"

"But maybe you can make it feel all bett-' He suddenly stopped when he reached her collarbone. After a long pause, he slowly straightened, eyes still on her collarbone. Maddie's heart suddenly sped up with fear when she realized what he was looking at. His eyes suddenly flicked up, their cold blue suddenly scorching. "That wasn't from me…."

"Trevor let go- AGH-!"

-

Zack, Cody and Mr. Moseby both made furious moves towards Trevor when he twisted Maddie's arm behind her back- but Esteban got there first.

With a sickening CRACK, Trevor's feet flew up over his head as he flipped over the back of one of the lobby couches, clutching a broken nose. A few guests that were sitting on the couch opposite screamed and scurried to their feet.

Maddie blinked and looked up at Esteban who had pulled her slightly behind him and was glowering down at Trevor with a furious and terrifying expression on his face. She had never in her life seen Esteban like this. Not even remotely close to this.

Trevor quickly shuffled backwards holding his nose, trying to orient himself. He looked up at the man who had hit him. After a quick moment of shock and slight confusion, his eyes narrowed as he took in Esteban's lethal expression, and protective stance in front of Maddie. He was obviously putting two and two together. "You!' he spat out 'How dare you-? Who do you think-? Get away from my g-!"

"Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't rip your head off your body and end your pathetic existence!" Esteban shouted in a horrible, dangerous voice.

Maddie watched, eyes wide. Zack and Cody's mouths were both hanging open in awe.

Mr. Moseby was now talking quickly into the phone.

Trevor looked livid. "You stupid, ridiculous-' but he broke off and scrambled to his feet, almost knocking over a lamp, as Esteban practically threw the sofa out of the way and advanced on him. "If you EVER come NEAR Maddie again I will KILL YOU." He growled, eyes flashing.

"I could sue your ass for more than you're worth…" Trevor sneered as he backed away.

Esteban leaped over the coffee table, and grabbed Trevor's shoulder. "Sue this, you shit faced little son of a bitch!" he said as he punched him in the face again, knocking him to the floor.

Several guests gasped and screamed. Maddie quickly started forward, and Zack and Cody let out a supportive "Yeah!" in unison.

Mr. Moseby had hung up the phone and now started forward in effort to try and get the situation under control. "Ladies, gentlemen, please- the authorities are on their way-" But the guests paid no attention and more terrified exclamations went up as Esteban again grabbed Trevor's collar and raised his fist to hit him once more.

Maddie ran forward and placed a hand on Esteban's arm. He turned to look at her, and his face softened almost instantly. He lowered his fist, and let go of Trevor.

Trevor took off for the door, holding his nose. Mr. Moseby shouted something after him, but he was out of the building at a run before anyone could stop him.

Esteban now turned fully to Maddie and pulled her gently to him. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

Maddie nodded. "I'll be fine…" she whispered, about to lean her head against his chest- but she saw London rushing towards her and remembered their secret. She gave a furtively pointed glance at London, and pushed gently away from him. Esteban looked up, and then nodded. Maddie sighed inwardly as she felt his arms drop from around her.

"Maddie, what's going on? Are you okay?" London asked in a panicked voice.

Maddie nodded. "I'll be alright…" Esteban stuck close to her, but had turned towards Zack and Cody who ran over and seemed to be congratulating him on how awesome he was.

A couple of minutes later, two police cars pulled in, and soon the cops were talking to Mr. Moseby. Maddie blinked as a camera flash went off in her face. It seemed a reporter was here now too.

"Excuse me miss…' a pushy looking man with a microphone elbowed his way over to her. 'Were you involved in this dispute? Can you tell me what happened here?"

Maddie just blinked. "Um-"

Esteban frowned and stepped forward, setting himself between Maddie and the reporter. "No comment…" he said with authority- guiding Maddie gently towards the staff lounge. Maddie heard the camera clicking behind them, and was relieved when they got to the lounge and Esteban closed the door behind them.

Esteban threw the lock, led her over to one of the sofas, then sat down and pulled her on his lap, twisting his arms around her as he did so. Maddie gratefully curled up against him, laying her head against his chest. Esteban pressed his lips repeatedly against her hair. "Oh Maddie, are you alright? I am so sorry…." He murmured.

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault…" Maddie whispered, clinging to his shirt.

Esteban frowned slightly. "It won't happen again.' He said, voice firm with resolution. He kissed her forehead once more, and leaned his cheek against her head. 'I won't let it."

--

Three days later

Thousands of miles away, a man in a red uniform hurried through tall and majestic marble halls towards a huge room with a domed ceiling. He bowed and the walked up a small dais with a silver platter in one hand. He stopped next to a throne, and bowed low once again, holding the platter out.

A tall and fierce looking older woman, draped in red robes reached out and pulled a newspaper off of the platter. She frowned as she stared at the picture on the front. This would not do. This would not do at all.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated, and I hope to get the next installment of this up much sooner this time!**


End file.
